Ever Dream
by phoenix5192
Summary: Ici, où le pire peut arriver à n’importe quel moment, une part de lumière existe toujours au plus profond de notre conscience…


**Ever Dream**

Comment en étais-je arrivée là?Comment en étais-je arrivée à faire ce contre quoi je me battais?Comment en étais-je arrivée à être assise dans ma baignoire à l'eau teintée de rouge, les bras maculés de liquide vermeil se balançant de chaque côté du rebord? Cette nuit avait été tellement merveilleuse et la journée avait si bien commencée qu'il était difficile de savoir vraiment.

La veille au soir avait été l'un des plus fabuleux moment de ma courte vie. Lorsqu'il était rentré de l'hôpital, tout s'était passé exactement comme d'habitude. Nous nous étions embrassé et il m'avait proposé d'aller nous promenez comme il était encore tôt et qu'il faisait un temps magnifique. Nous nous étions rendus au parc, non loin de notre petite maison en plein cœur de la ville assourdissante. Cet endroit était notre coin de paradis,notre nid d'amour brute et tendre, caché derrière les imposants troncs d'arbres aux branches tombantes, rendues lourdes par leur imposant feuillage, nous pouvions nous isoler du reste de ce monde devenu fou, loin de toutes ces guerres d'où revenaient des gens à l'esprit dément et paranoïaque, ou d'où ils ne revenaient pas. Le gouvernement dissimulait cette vérité à la population, mais nous deux étions au courant de par notre état de psychologue. Nous sortions tous juste de nos études, que nous avions brillamment réussites. Grâce à notre esprit d'analyse et notre remarquable scolarité, on nous avait tous de suite proposé un poste chacun dans l'un des meilleurs hôpitaux de la ville, postes que nous nous étions empressé d'accepter. On nous avait confié les revenus de guerre, de pauvres gens poussés à s'enrôler dans ce jeu de pouvoir, devenus aliénés et suicidaires à la vue de ces batailles sanglantes, des membres arrachés et éparpillés sur le sol recouvert de sang, des bruits de la chair qui ce déchire, des os qui se brisent et s'éclatent, s'arrachent à la peau sous les assauts répétés des bombes, des cris de mutilés souffrants le martyre avant d'expirer dans des soubresauts affolés.

C'était cette vérité effrayante que nous fuyons. A l'abri des regards indiscrets, nous jouions comme deux gamins, nous pourchassions pieds-nus dans l'herbe duveteuse et d'un vert chatoyant. Il était bon de s'éloigner de ces gens prétendus civilisés pour quelques instants de bonheur partagé sous les rameaux des chênes, de sentir le vent souffler une douce brise pour emmêler mes cheveux sombres, frôler ma peau telle une caresse avant de s'écrouler épuisés, mais heureux, sur le duvet cotonneux de la terre.

Nous rions encore de nos enfantillages quand ses lèvres douces se posèrent sur les miennes. C'est alors qu'il fit ce que, inconsciemment, j'attendais depuis longtemps. Une larme roula sur ma joue, puis une autre; elles vinrent mourir sur mes lèvres étirées en un sourire. Ses paroles résonnèrent dans mon esprit comme une mélodie murmurée au creux de mon oreille.

-Veux-tu m'épouser?

Je soufflais un « oui » contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, oubliant où nous étions, ce qui nous entourait, oublieuse du monde pour ne plus voir que lui à mes côtés.

Nous avions passez la nuit a faire l'amour, enfermés dans notre cocon de bonheur. Après avoir parlé de notre avenir, celui que nous construirions ensemble, nous nous étions endormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour plonger dans des songes fantastiques, bercés sur de gros nuages roses.

Je m'étais réveillée le lendemain, mes narines chatouillées pour une alléchante odeur de bacon et d'œufs. M'enroulant dans le draps pour couvrir ma nudité, je me rendais à la cuisine du pas trainant des personnes tout juste sortit du lit. Edward, mon amour, mon futur mari depuis la veille au soir, était debout devant la table de la pièce, un rayon de soleil filtrant à travers l'ouverture des rideaux faisait scintiller sa chevelure cuivrée comme une flamme de douceur. Je m'avançai à pas de loup jusqu'à pouvoir entourer sa taille de mes bras. Je regardai par dessus son épaule pour voir ce qui accaparait son intention. Il terminait de préparer un plateau, déposant une rose blanche dans un vase posé à côté de tartines de beurre et d'une assiette de bacon et d'œuf. Mon petit déjeuné.

J'engloutis ce qu'il m'avait si délicatement préparé, puis nous avions filé sous la douche; lui travail aujourd'hui, moi c'était mon jour de congé mais il me fallait quand même m'habiller, j'avais promis à ma mère de passer la voir dans la matinée. Nous finissions rapidement de nous préparer. Edward était déjà prêt mais devait m'attendre; il m'avait promis de m'emmener cher mes parents. Je m'empressai de me maquiller et d'enfiler ma veste noire alors que lui était déjà dehors à m'attendre sur le trottoir, la porte grande ouverte donnant sur la rue bruyante et mouvementée d'un vendredi matin. Je fini par le rejoindre, pour me rendre aussitôt compte que j'avais oublié le bouquet de roses rouge qu'il avait acheté pour ma mère ce matin. Il commença à avancer, croyant que je le suivais, et je dû lui dire de m'attendre alors qu'il était déjà sur le bort de la route, prêt à traverser pour rejoindre notre voiture.

-Dépêche toi Bella, râla-t-il, souriant tout de même de mon étourderie maladive. J'avais tendance à trop souvent tout oublier.

Je gravis les marches du perron en quatrième vitesse, faisant tout de même attention à ne pas tomber. J'ouvris la porte, m'emparais du bouquet et refermais à clé. Je me retournais alors, prête à dévaler l'escalier pour me précipiter dans ses bras forts et chaleureux.

C'est à ce moment que tout dérapa. Le temps sembla ralentir, comme quand l'on regarde un film et qu'une action décisive est en train de ce dérouler. Cet instant était bien un film, celui de ma vie. C'était l'instant que l'on pourrait comparer aux quelques minutes avant la fin, à ces interminables secondes qui arrivent toujours à nous arracher quelques larmes, à l'instant où l'amant de l'héroïne fini par mourir dans d'atroce souffrance mais parvient à supplier l'amour de sa vie de continuer à vivre sans lui et d'être heureuse avant d'expirer dans un dernier râle d'agonie.

Comme devant ces films où la fin ne peut être que malheureuse, des perles d'eau salée s'écoulèrent de chaque côté de mon visage alors que dans la rue, les cris des passants commençais tout juste à ce faire entendre et que les crissements des pneus d'une voiture dont on a perdu le contrôle se faisant entendre. Toujours avec la même lenteur, les prunelles vertes d'Edward quittèrent les miennes et se tournaient vers l'origine de cette panique montante. Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller d'horreur, sa peau pâlir sous la soudaine tension qu'il devait éprouver; j'entendis le rythme de son cœur s'accélérer brusquement. J'étais devenue hypersensible à tout ce qui l'entourait, mais étrangement, je n'entendis même pas mon propre cris, mon appel désespéré pour le retenir à moi, l'attirer dans l'étreinte de mes bras. Lui sembla m'entendre. Ses yeux replongèrent dans les miens avec détermination. Il avait compris ce qui allait ce passer, il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'éviter, et il l'acceptait. Dans ce regard, ce si intense regard, il me transmettait tous ses sentiments, tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour moi; mais aussi ses peines. Celle de ne pas pouvoir nous marier finalement, celle de ne pas pouvoir voir grandir nos enfants, puis les enfants de nos enfants, d'être heureux avec moi; de vivre tout simplement.

Puis vint le chaos. Les gens s'affolaient de toute part, criaient, couraient, pleuraient...Pourquoi pleuraient-ils d'ailleurs? Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient de raison de le faire; personne ne venait de perdre l'être qui lui était le plus cher au monde; personne ne voyait son âme sœur se vider de son sang à même le sol, personne à par moi. J'étais la seule à avoir une raison de pleurer.

Les roses s'éparpillèrent sur l'asphalte en une masse informe. Je ne sentais même pas mes propres pieds me conduire près de son corps désarticulé où son cœur battait encore, aussi faible qu'un murmure. Je m'écroulais à ses côté, et soulevant sa tête, je la posais sur mes genoux, teintant mon pantalon blanc de vermeille. Mes larmes s'écoulèrent sur son visage aussi pâle que celui d'un mourant. Malgré la douleur qu'il devait ressentir, ses traits étaient calmes, sereins, comme si il avait déjà commencé son voyage vers la Terre des Éternels. C'était sans doute le cas d'ailleurs... son cœur se faisait de plus en plus timide. Il me quittait. Quelques pétales rouges s'envolèrent et tournoyèrent autour de nous en une douce caresse pour venir se poser sur lui et se confondre dans le liquide rouge qui s'échappait de son corps.

Un sanglot de désespoir s'échappa de ma bouche quand son organe de vie eu un raté. Le mien répondit à l'identique. Je me sentais mourir en même temps que la vie s'évadait de son corps, je voulais mourir avec lui, je _devais _mourir avec lui. Cette fin, insensée pour certains, était la plus acceptable et la plus satisfaisante pour moi. Je voulais mourir à cet instant, ce dernier instant qu'il me restait avec lui; mourir dans ses bras dont la douce chaleur s'évanouissait.

À travers l'écho de mes sanglots, j'entendis une femme appeler les secours et supplier d'une voix tremblotante l'ambulance de faire vite, mais je préférais faire mes adieux à mon amour avant que son âme s'envole plutôt que de m'user en parole vaine. Qu'importe si ils faisaient vite, Edward allait mourir; et j'espérais que celui qui avait gâché ma vie, celui qui était au volant de cette voiture folle, allait périr dans d'atroces souffrances.

Me penchant vers le doux visage de mon aimé, je lui murmurai des mots d'amour à l'oreille, le suppliais de rester avec moi, même si je savais que cela était impossible. Quand j'avais vu cette voiture arriver à toute vitesse sur lui, j'avais tout de suite compris que c'était la fin, et lui aussi l'avais compris. Et il l'avais accepté, me demandant en silence d'en faire de même.

Alors que son cœur battait une dernière fois, je lui chuchotais mon amour, éternel tel la flamme du paradis qui illumine les sombres chemins pour guider les âmes méritantes. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent alors en un sourire, le sourire des anges, doux et confiant, puis tout fut fini.

Je m'étais alors déconnectée de la triste réalité, agissais en automate. Mon cœur c'était arrêté de battre en même temps que le sien, seule mon âme restait prisonnière de mon corps, enfermée dans cet amas de chair et d'os qui ne semblait bouger que grâce à des ficelles qu'on manipuleraient comme celles d'un vulgaire pantin. On me conduisit à l'hôpital où je devais retrouver ma mère qui avait été prévenu de ce qui venait de se passer. J'avais conscience du monde qui m'entourais sans vraiment y être. La journée avait passé passé comme un film dont on passe les scènes pour regarder la dernière, la fin.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais dans la baignoire de l'appartement de ma mère, celle-ci ayant refusé de me laisser seule m'avait emmené chez elle, mon sang s'échappant des profondes entailles que je m'étais infligée aux poignets. La question du comment n'était donc pas appropriée, puisque la réponse était évidente. Je ne pouvais vivre sans Edward, et le seul moyen pour que nous soyons réunis était que je meurs à mon tour. Alors je mourais donc, j'étais plus que prête à faire ce sacrifice pour être de nouveau à ses côtés, et cette fois-ci pour l'éternité.

La vrai question était donc pourquoi.

Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi aujourd'hui? Pourquoi, tout simplement.

J'avais été heureuse dès l'instant où je l'avais connu, et encore plus après les moments que nous avions partagé par la suite. Être aimée par un tel homme que lui, cela relevait d'une chance incroyable; j'avais sans doute dû vendre mon âme au Diable sans m'en rendre compte pour l'avoir trouvé. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'on me l'avait repris. J'avais payé pour quelques années, pas pour une vie complète. Le bonheur avait donc un prix, et je venais tout juste de livrer le dernier versement. Ou alors était-ce le Destin? Cette chose sans queue ni tête qui nous surprend au détour d'un chemin sombre dans le but de nous montrer la voie, sans jugement, sans savoir si nous méritions ce qui ce trouve derrière la porte, au bout de cet étroit couloir ténébreux.

Finalement, peu importe ce que c'était. Peu importe à qui la faute. Peu importe le pourquoi du comment. Tout ce qui était essentiel a mon bonheur, à ma survie, s'en était allé, et je voulais partir le rejoindre. En une prière muette, il m'avait demandé d'accepter son départ sans retour, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à une telle chose.

Je commençais à me sentir flotter dans ce bain de sang. Je m'étais battue auprès de mes patients pour leur empêcher l'extrémité du suicide, et aujourd'hui, c'était moi qui pratiquais cet acte de lâcheté. Je comprenais maintenant leurs raisons et leur souffrance. Je n'avais pas pensé un seul instant à ce que ressentirait ma mère quand elle me trouverait ainsi, et je ne voulais pas y penser. Je pouvais juste espérer qu'elle comprenne mon acte.

Je fermai les yeux, et les images de mes plus beaux instants en compagnie de mon amour défilèrent devant mes yeux. C'était donc vrai ce qu'on racontait. Je ne m'en plaignais pas, j'étais même contente de pouvoir revivre ces moments une dernière fois.

Je sentais mes paupières s'alourdir et mon cœur ralentir sa course. Comme dans un fantasme, la voix d'Edward retentit à mon oreille pour m'y chuchoter des mots d'amour. C'était donc cela mourir; bien loin de toute les souffrance décrites, c'était une liberté qui s'offrait à moi, et je la prenais avec joie. C'était aussi la promesse d'un amour éternel avec mon âme sœur, d'un endroit où nous ne nous quitterions plus jamais et où les mots « pour toujours » avaient un sens.

Bercée par la voix angélique d'Edward, enfermée dans ses bras ayant retrouvé toute leur chaleur originel, je me laissai porter vers se monde merveilleux et plein de promesses, où nous pourrions nous aimer à jamais.


End file.
